


Amends

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antagonism, F/M, Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Post - Deathly Hallows, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally wants to make peace with his old nemesis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

It was very crowded at Hogwarts, the school for wizards and witches. The halls were filled with hundreds of students running to different classes. Right in front of the gate of the huge castle five shapes appeared out of nowhere. One of the shapes waved its wand and whispered a few words. A few seconds later the door was opened by an old man with a dusty cat in his arms. 

"Who are you and what is the reason for your visit?" said the old man crossly.

"We're here at the request of the Headmistress, Filch," said the one with tousled black hair and thin glasses on his nose.

"You expect me to believe that?" Filch said with narrowed eyes. "Maybe you're disguised Death Eaters."

"Are you blind?" said another person. He had long blond hair and was wearing a long black robe with green stripes. His face radiated sheer disgust. "Move aside, you filthy Squib!"

"For once I must agree with Malfoy," said a man with thick red hair and a face full of freckles. "Go bother someone else, or I'm forced to curse you."

"Mr. Filch, you know us, don't you?" said a female person. "It's me : Hermione Granger. Hermione Weasley nowadays. "

"Doesn't ring a bell," snarled Filch. "Go away or ..."

"What's going on here?"

A stately older woman appeared at the gate with a cage full of rats in her hands.

"Ah, there you are," she said kindly. "Please enter."

"But Mrs. McGonagall ..." the old man sputtered, but was rudely interrupted.

"These are Harry Potter and his friends, you nagging idiot," hissed McGonagall. "Please go away."

"Sure, ma'am," said Filch in a servile way and quickly absconded.

"You know the way, Potter?" McGonagall said kindly. "I have a bunch of first-years waiting for me."

"No problem, Professor," said Harry.

 

"Harry, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Definitely, Ron. I should have done this earlier. I'm glad McGonagall has given us permission. "

"I'm very proud of you, Harry. It is good to confront your ghosts from the past. "

"The ones you confront in bed every night?"

"Ouch! That really hurts, Weasley. "

"Will you two behave like adults for once! "

"You're right, Hermione. Here it is. Tempus Fugit."

 

Harry still remembered the last time he'd been in this room right after Voldemort's downfall. Harry could still hear the applause from all the previous Headmasters. Harry still realised he had been lucky. If he hadn't had Ron and Hermione by his side...

The office still looked the same. The walls were lined with portraits of all the Hogwarts Headmasters. Above the solid wooden desk was the painting of McGonagall's predecessor. He seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"I think he washed his hair," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I heard that, Weasley!"

A man with long black hair and a large hooked nose opened his eyes and Harry felt the familiar fear and hate bouncing in his stomach. For a moment he was 13 again when Snape took points from Gryffindor for not paying attention or picking his nose. He took 10 points once for breathing too loud.

"Looky looky," said the man softly. "Our Messiah Potter and his worshippers."

"Hello, Severus," Harry said softly. He was familiar with the condescending tone from his former Potions teacher.

"Severus?" Severus said with an icy tone. "Since when are we on first name base, Potter? Because you're the hero of the Wizarding World? Or are you on a higher plane of existence far above the riff-raff that you don't feel the need to respect people who are much older and far more experienced?"

"Snape ..." said Harry, but Snape continued his sneering. It seemed Snape had been waiting for this for years.

"I'm hearing things about you lately," said Snape softly but clearly. "Divorced? Abandoning your wife and three brats? Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Potter?"

"Shut up!" Malfoy screamed. "Weasley was right. We shouldn't have come here. Snape still hasn't changed ."

"That's almost funny coming from you, mister Malfoy," said Snape. He clearly enjoyed the anger he was invoking. "You and Potter together...What a scandal. A disgrace for Slytherin and dear Lucius. I'm sure he's very proud of you, Draco. I think Rita Skeeter will be soaking wet between the legs when she will hear about this, don't you think?"

"Let's go," said Hermione, and she grabbed Harry's hand. "He's not worth it."

"Daddy?"

"Albus ..." said Harry to a little boy who's been hiding behind his father and the other adults. He evaded his father's hand and stepped forward.

"And who might you be, young man?" barked Snape.

The boy walked towards the portrait, while looking Snape right in the eye.

"Cat got your tongue ..." said Snape, but he was taken aback by the eyes of the young boy. Those eyes ... They reminded him of the past, when he had been happy for the first and only time.

"Albus Severus Potter, Sir," said the boy with flushed cheeks. "I've been named after you."

Snape was totally puzzled , and couldn't do anything but stare at the boy.

"Daddy's told us a lot about you," continued the boy. "He said you loved granny very much."

"I-I did," Snape said hoarsely.

"And you have died for her," Albus said softly. "Because of your love for her."

"Yes," said Snape. Harry saw tears in the dark eyes of his former Potions teacher.

"You're my hero," said Albus, and he briefly touched Snape's portrait. "You didn't deserve to die."

"You look a lot like your grandmother," said Snape softly. "She was just as kind as you."

"Hear that, Dad?" Albus said, looking at his father.

"I've heard it, boy," said Harry and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "But we have to go. Professor Longbottom is preparing a nice dinner for us."

"And I could use a drink," said Ron with an audible lump in his throat.

"We need all the drinks we can get with Longbottom's terrible cooking" said Draco, but he too was clearly touched by the spectacle.

"Goodbye, Severus," Harry said, while he was heading for the door.

"Pot ...Harry?" said Snape. "Would you like to visit me sometime? Bring along your son if you like."

"I promise," said Harry and for the first time in his life he saw a smile on Snape's face.


End file.
